The Best Presents Won't Stay In Boxes
by whats-the-pika
Summary: A cute holiday one shot that takes place years later where a married Kim and Ron share their first Christmas in their new home together. But the best surprises will not sit still in present boxes.


_Authors Note: This little holiday one shot takes place years later where a married Kim and Ron share their first Christmas in their new home together. But the best surprises will not sit still in present boxes. This is technically my first posted story and I thought it was really sweet so hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

"I have a suprise for you."

He rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Heh heh please don't be the Christmas cookies. I mean hey! They were Bon-digidy-licious the last time but there's no need to over Indulge ourselves here."

She doesn't look amused, "Nice save . And it's not the Christmas cookies. Just have a seat on the couch, ok? I'll be out in a jif."

A minute passes as he stares at the lights on the tree, then a light goes off in his brain. "Have you seen Rufus?"

"He's in here with me wrapping your surprise! "

As if on cue Rufus squeaks , " _Hunk_ , Sit still!"

"Shh!"

Ron listens closely trying to figure out what the surprise might be. He hears a lot of rustling followed by a sigh from his wife.

"Ok this isn't gonna work."

"Come here!" He hear's her... coo? She claps her hands and pats the carpet. "It's ok come! Come!"

He gets up from the couch confused. "But you told me to sit on the couch hun-"

"Not you!" Kim and Rufus yell in unison.

Ron plops back down on the couch, again confused.

Not a moment later Kim walks out wearing a large jacket, carrying an empty present box In her hand.

Ron raises an eyebrow, curiosity now fully peaked.

"Oh wow it's a box... it's all big and boxy and um it has some sorta meaning and-"

"Uh Ron-"

"No wait don't tell me!" He waves a hand out. "It signifies the- the loss and unjust cancellation of Snowman Hank, and the end of childhood wonder and Christmas magic as we know it! "

"No." She rolls her eyes. "And I bought you the deluxe special edition dvd, 4 Hanukkah's ago."

"Oh ... OH! It's one of those significant mementoes from one of those holidays... that I didn't remember was an actual holiday? Is this another one of those half aversary thingies?"

"Noooo." She sings.

"The gift of understanding that Christmas is about family and friends and the ones you love and not presents?" He tries one last time.

"No, but speaking of family..."

He looks at her for a moment. Then his eyes grow huge, "Holly cannolis! Holly egg nog and cocoa moo and- and every Christmas cookie ever given to Santa!"

"NO!" Kim says stopping him, then more softly "Not this Christmas hun."

"Oh heh, heh I mean it's not that I thought...you look great! He says reassuringly. He starts breathing quicker, scratching the back of his neck again. Was he starting to see little white lights or was that just the tree? "I .. is that a new jacket?"

She continues smirking at him, enjoying his torment. She decides to relive his mind.

She opens the button of the collar of her jacket, unsnapping two .. three.. four.. buttons until a furry brown ball is scooped out of her cozy confinement. She adjusts her hands awkwardly till she slips out of the jacket, leaving her familiar Christmas sweater and furry lump securely in her arms.

His heart skips, eyes becoming saucers.

"I know this is a big decision and I know we didn't talk about this first. We are a team. But I know you have always wanted one and now we have this hous-"

His mind tries to take it all in. The couple had recently bought a house. It was the night before their first Christmas in THEIR house. No allergy regulations to atest to. No apartment rules. It was just the three of them. Was it now 4?

"Hem-hem, fess up!" Rufus observing all of this interrupts Rons thoughts and Kim's babling.

"Ok! I wanted her." Kim blurts out. "Yes. I just- well just look at her. They asked me to hold her for 2 seconds in the smarty mart pet devision while you were on break and I finally found something that breaks my motto." She sighs admitting defeat, "It wasn't possible to give her back."

He wasn't able to say anything. A wet puppy tongue pelted him with kisses. Dare he open his mouth or eyes?

"Can't...open...eyes" he exclaimed in between giggles and clenched teeth to protect himself.

"KP... little...help!"

"First thank me for the Christmas present" She demanded.

"But...I-"

"Ok ok" Kim pulled the plastered pup off his face trying to calm her down.

"I think he's had enough. He's ready to cave."

"How couldn't I?! We have a dog! She's ours? Really?!"

"So you really like her?" She asks hopefully.

"She has my eyes" He was trying to hold back tears.

The pups big brown orbs and adoring gaze looked right at Kim once again. Then she realized why she couldn't resist letting this little ball of fluff worm her way into her heart.

Meanwhile ...

Rufus was setting up the Polaroid.

In the midst of all this he had scampered his way back to his favorite humans. He looked straight at the camera, gave it a wink and a thumbs up as a flash went off.

 _CLICK_

Kim and Ron and even the new no name pup who got startled from the flash looked over at Rufus curiously.

" _Hunk_ , New Christmas card!" He squeaked.

* * *

 _Closing Notes: This was actually inspired by one of favorite family stories. My godfather surprised my godmother with a puppy for Christmas and how he presented her to her was he wrapped the pup in his jacket. So this is kinda a homage to my godmother as well. She passed away years ago but she lived for the holidays. Miss you Annie 3_

 _Credit for this adorable cover art goes to my best friend over on youtube Hope's Art Castle ! She also encouraged me so much to actually write out this idea I had and post this. Thanks Girl! _

_Hope you all enjoyed this sweet Christmas treat and don't forget to leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it and tell me if I should write more in the future Please and thank you! :)_


End file.
